Dreams
by Jamie Black
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!! WOW my writer's block is gone!! Looks like Virginia's SOL's are actually good for something!! I will probably have part 4 up sometime this week.
1. Beka's

Dreams ****

Dreams?

__

By: SirusLover

The room is bathed in a heavenly glow by dozens of candles of all shapes and sizes. In the center of the room, a man and a woman are sitting at a table covered with exotic foods, or at least the remains of an exotic, delicious, home-cooked meal. The woman noticing that the man had finished his dinner asked,

"Should I get the dessert?"

"Wait, just a minute," he answered slyly.

Slowly, he stood up and moved until he was directly in front of her. He bent down on one knee, looked deeply into her blue eyes, and asked,

"Rebecca Valentine, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The woman gasped in surprise, this was not what she had been expecting. She looked at him and saw how much he loved her. She nodded then spoke,

"Yes, yes Dylan, I will!"

Rebecca Valentine A.K.A. Beka sat up gasping wrapped in the tangled sheets of her bed. She was drenched in sweat and had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh god."

_ _

A/N: Should I continue?? What if Dylan has the same "dream"? What would be his reaction?? If you have any opinions/ideas, I would love to hear them.


	2. Dylan's

Dreams?   
Part 2-Dylan's P.O.V.  
By SirusLover   
A/N: I have been really busy lately so this took a while to put up. Unfortunately, I have finals soon and soccer just started so I probably will only put up new parts on the weekend. Sorry but I have a very hectic life. These parts will all probably be pretty short because I am trying to do only one point of view in a chapter. Also, thank you soo much for the great reviews!! They really help with the confidence-boosting thing. Hmm, oh yeah, thoughts are in ** marks and italic. There is a ------- line before and after the parts in the dream. Enjoy and please read & review.  
Captain Dylan Hunt of Andromeda walked through the corridor to his quarters. He looked as if he was in deep thought, which he was. The captain's thoughts centered on his first officer, Beka Valentine.   
*Something's wrong with Beka, she avoided me whenever possible and when she had to report something to me she tried to get it over with as soon as possible. I would have understood if this had happened when she first came aboard but it does not make sense now, since we are such good friends. Maybe she's planning on leaving but that wouldn't make sense either since she turned down Rafe when he asked her to join him and now we are actually beginning to work very well together.*  
As Dylan continued along this line of thought, he walked into his quarters. Slowly, while still thinking, he changed and climbed into his bed. It took mere seconds for the exhausted captain to fall asleep and enter the world of dreams.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dylan stretched and slowly climbed out of his bed, which were covered in blue satin sheets.  
*Hmm, very comfortable*   
"Hey Josh, looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Dylan turned towards the voice and saw Beka carrying a young boy.  
*She looks beautiful, like always. WHOA!! Where did that come from?*  
"Daddy, up?" The little boy questioned.  
"Yes, Daddy's up. Dylan, your son has been trying to wake you up for the past hour." Beka gave Dylan a scolding look and sat down on the bad next to him. Josh quickly climbed into Dylan's lap.  
"Um, sorry." Just then, the door chime rung.  
"Come in!" called Beka. In walked Andromeda's avatar, Rommie.  
*Oh good, maybe Rommie can explain this.*  
Rommie smiled softly and picked up Josh.  
"Hey kiddo, did you miss me?" She asked the adorable youngster.  
"Aun Rommie, Aun Rommie!" All the adults in the room laughed as Josh quickly climbed onto Rommie's shoulders and began asking for a ride.  
"So, Rommie what brings you hear? Shouldn't you be helping Harper with the ahem "repairs"?" Beka had a very mischievous smile on her face as she asked this.  
"Ha ha, Beka. Actually, I came here to see if you and Dylan wanted the day off. Trance and I would love to watch our godson and with Tyr, Harper, and Rev Bem's help we can handle the rest of the crew. You two deserve a break."  
"Are you sure Rommie?" Rommie nodded vigorously, "Ok then see you later Rommie." Rommie happily walked off with Josh. Beka turned to Dylan with a playful smile on her face.  
"Hmm, just you and me in this room for the rest of the day. What are we going to do." Dylan smiled roguishly.  
*I should probably play along, but there is one thing I want to know first*  
"Beka do you remember when we got married?"  
"Of course I remember, it was right after we got the Taigons to sign the charter. They were the 1,000 system to join. But, why are you asking me?"  
"No reason. How long have we been married?"  
"Five years and I don't think we should waste anymore time." Having said that Beka leaned in to kiss Dylan.  
*I have a son, the Commonwealth has over 1,000 systems in it, and I have been married to Beka for the past five years. WHOA!*  
Beka and Dylan's lips met in a searing, passionate kiss. The most passionate kiss Dylan had ever experienced.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dylan sat up straight on his bed. His sheets were lying in a heap on the floor and he was breathing very hard.  
"Oh god, I must be going crazy!!"  



	3. Beka's

Sighing softly, Beka Valentine climbed into her bed ****

Dreams?~ Part 3

-- Beka's Dreams --

By: SirusLover

A/N: My writer's block is finally gone!! *does a strange little happy dance* I think I should have part 4 up pretty soon. Maybe even *drumroll* by *numerous gasps in the crowd* tomorrow!! J Lizzie's presence will either be explained in later parts or another story. In case you didn't know, my real name is Lizzie. ^_^ Thoughts are in ** and are italic.

Sighing softly, Beka Valentine climbed into her bed.

"Andromeda, engage privacy mode," she muttered.

__

*Gods, I'm so tired.*

"Privacy mode engaged," came the reply.

__

*I wonder if I will have one of those dreams about Dylan and me, again. They are so strange, yet realistic in a way.*

__

*You know you like dreaming about Dylan* argued the little voice in Beka's head.

__

*I do not,* She argued back, _*I don't feel like that about Dylan.*_

__

*Liar* the voice shot back. Beka growled low in her throat 

"I've got to stop arguing with myself," she mumbled and quickly pulled the warm covers over her head. She was so exhausted from piloting the slipstream for an incredibly long period of time, that it took her less than two minutes to fall into a deep sleep and enter the world of dreams.

Dylan wakes Beka up; he has to shake her for a full minute before she actually lets him know that she is awake. She feels off-balance, so she looks around. Slowly she realized that she was yet again dreaming about Dylan. Just as Dylan is starting to get worried about her behavior, she looks over at him.

"Is something wrong, Bek?" He questions.

__

*Bek, hmm, I kinda like that.*

"Bek?"

"Hmm? Oh, no nothing's wrong. Could you get me some water, please?"

"Of course." Dylan got up to get the water. Beka realized a little late that Dylan was currently in his "Adam costume". 

__

*Hey, if he looks this good in my dreams, I wonder what he'll look like in real life.*

Continuing along this naughty line of thought, she suddenly wondered about something

__

*If he is Adam, does that make me Eve?*

Sure enough, when Beka lifted up the sheets she realized that she was indeed buck-naked. Suddenly, she realized something else. 

"I'm pregnant!" Beka exclaimed, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Yes, I realized that, Beka." Dylan looked at her, a highly amused expression on his face.

"Wha-? Oh, I just still find it hard to believe."

Dylan just grinned at her in reply.

"You better get up and dressed, the girls won't like it if you're late for your own baby shower."

"I'm up and on my way to getting dressed."

****

About half-an-hour later

Beka is lounging in the ambassador's quarters with Rommie, Trance, and Lizzie. Beka is surrounded by gifts for her baby. They are discussing the many, numerous problems that men are responsible for and how it is usually up to the women to find a solution. Lizzie comments on the fact that early Human men oppressed women. Her explanation is that since the women were smarter then the men, the men found that by oppressing the women they could take the women's ideas for their own benefit. The other three women wholeheartedly agree.

  
"Hey Beka, how far along are you?" asked Lizzie.

"I will be in the, ummm, I lost track. Trance do you remember?" Beka questioned.

"Yeah, you'll be in the third week of your ninth month tomorrow," answered Trance.

"Wow, it'll be any day now." Replied Rommie.

"Yeah, It will be a little bit strange because, OW! AHH!"

"Beka, are you okay? What's wrong?" All three women questioned, looking at Beka with deep concern and worry.

"I'm fine I don't think anything's wr-, AHH! Screw what I just said, I think my water just broke!"

"Oh My God! Lizzie I need you to help me lay Beka onto the floor then you need to call Dylan in here. Rommie get some clean sheets, towels, and a pillow, quickly. I'm going to get Harper to bring in some of my tools from the Sickbay."

Lizzie, Trance, and Rommie got everything set up when Harper and Dylan came bounding in.

"Here ya go Trance, all the equipment you asked for. Good luck, Beka!"

Even working as carefully and quickly as the three women had they were unable to stop the speed at which Beka's contractions were worsening. Trance and Rommie's expressions got both Lizzie and Dylan worried.

"Uh, oh!" muttered Trance.

"What do you mean, uh oh?!" Beka yelled out.

"You like doing things the hard way don't you Beka? You just skipped the first stage of labor and have gone into the second stage. That's why your contractions are so bad. Don't look so worried Dylan, this happens to many women. I can handle it. It isn't really dangerous, just a little bit uncomfortable."

"A little bit uncomfortable!" thundered Beka, "this feels a like a lot more than a little bit uncomfortable! AAAHH! Dylan, I hate you!"

Dylan, who had been warned that Beka would probably say something along those lines, took it all in stride and simply replied,

"Yes, I know Beka. I am a bad, evil, mean, terrible, awful, and horrible person for doing this to you. But you can yell at me later, right now you need to concentrate on listening to what Trance and Rommie tell you to do."

"Aye-aye, Captain," was Beka's reply.

****

36 Hours Later

"Okay Beka, this is it, when I tell you to push you have to push harder then you have ever pushed before."

"I can't, I don't have enough energy left."

"You can and will do it, Beka. NOW! PUSH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAHHHHHH!" came the newborn infant's wail.

"Congratulations Beka and Dylan, you are now parents of an adorable baby boy."

Dylan picked up the tiny infant and set him gently down in his mother's lap. Both Beka and Dylan had awestruck looks on their faces.

"What should we name him?' queried Dylan.

"How about Joshua, for his first name, after your brother." She suggested.

"I like it, and for his middle name, how about Michael, after your grandfather?" Dylan replied.

"Joshua Michael Hunt, I think it's a perfect name for our perfect son." Beka said tears of happiness springing to her eyes. 

"You should get some sleep," said Rommie.

"Yes, definitely," agreed Trance.

ALL OF A SUDDEN, Beka felt a pulling sensation, and suddenly she was standing in front of a mantel. The mantel was holding many pictures of a little boy; the pictures were of the boy's infancy to his pre-teen years. Beka smiled happily,

__

*Josh*

Beka woke up with a soft smile on her face.

*I guess I do like dreaming about Dylan.*

Beka smiled yet again, as she wondered what it would be like to carry Dylan's child for nine months. Then she smiled slyly wondering what it would be like to create Dylan's child. With a smile on her face and naughty thoughts in her mind, Beka got ready for her next shift.


End file.
